1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool of a cutting machine used for cutting elongate plastic materials into granules, more particularly one including several knives, which are lengthwise positioned and spaced apart on an outer side of a roller-shaped body, and which are connected with the roller-shaped body in such a way as to be capable of being replaced individually.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Plastic materials used in injection molding are usually made into granules beforehand. And, elongate plastic bars are positioned together, and cut into granules for use as the materials in injection molding by means of a special cutting machine. Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional cutting tool 4 of a cutting tool used for serving the above purpose is substantially in the shape of a roller, and includes several blade portions 41 lengthwise extended and equidistantly spaced apart on a cylindrical body thereof. And, the cutting tool 4 is directly formed with the blade portions 41 by means of tooling a metallic cylinder 40 with a tooling machine therefore it consists of a single part.
The above cutting tool 4 is found to have disadvantages as followings:    1. The blade portions 41 are directly formed on a metallic cylinder by means of tooling therefore a whole cutting tool will be useless in case errs should happen to cause deformation of a blade portion of the cutting tool in manufacturing.    2. Even if only one of the blade portions 41 becomes blunt, breaks or cracks, the whole cutting tool has to be replaced with a new one because a new blade, which is connected to the cutting tool to replace a blunt or broken blade portion 41 by means of welding, won't be strong enough, and is prone to fall off to cause damage to other parts of the cutting machine. Therefore, the cutting tool isn't economical to use.